


[翔润]Now or Ever

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: ABO设定之下的伪现实向这文，写的时候没想到会成为一个系列……2019.08.21←从时间上来看也算是个生贺了
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

首次感到不适，是在演唱会的讨论会上。工作人员说完内容，抬头示意。他点点头拿起了桌上的笔记本，在走向白板时突然一阵脱力，若不是手快撑住了樱井的椅背，怕是直接会摔倒在地上。  
“怎么了？”连离得最远的相叶也站起身来。  
被击中在自己身上的关切视线盯得有些尴尬，松本摆摆手：“被绊了一下而已。”莫名的眩晕感如同袭来时那样悄无声息地消失了，在之后的工作中，除了汗流得比往日更多些以外，身体再无半点异样。  
松本原本是没当回事的。  
直到之后某天淋浴的时候，突然察觉到自己脖子临近肩膀的某处开始微微钝痛。  
松本站在水下揉了揉肩颈处有痛感的区域，独特的酸胀感清晰地传过来，绝不是肌肉扭伤或是其他什么外伤导致的疼痛。原以为是淋巴发炎即将发烧，还想着睡前得记得吃些消炎药，擦头发的时候却突然想起前几天那阵毫无缘由的眩晕感，松本一怔，手停住了。  
他连头发也没有擦干，裹了条毛巾滴滴答答地就冲出了浴室，翻出手机找到相熟的医生，也不管现在的时间就按下了拨号键。  
“还是来查一下吧。我帮你约个最近的时间。”医生听完他的叙述，语调也变得认真了起来，“肩上有痛感的地方可有红肿？”  
松本对着镜子扒拉着自己的肩膀：“有点。”他皮肤极白，稍有刺激就红成一片，这特质在这时候倒是起了点帮助。  
“明天下午来吧，三点半可以么？”  
“唔。……你可别告诉别人。”  
那医生笑了声：“松本さん看不起我的职业操守？”  
松本“啊”了一声，连忙道歉。  
医生自然不是真的生气，反而出言安慰：“你别太担心了。这不是什么大事情。”  
松本含糊地嗯了两声，权当应答。他按掉电话，才发现连手也有些发抖，本想将这手按住，才发现另一只手根本抖得不相上下。他心思纷乱，想找人倾诉，手机握在手中颠来倒去，想来想去，脑中都只有一个名字。可偏偏这人的号码是他此刻最不能拨出去的。  
一下把手机掷出去，砸到床头，咚的一声。松本把两只还有些不受控制的手也都塞到了大腿下面狠狠坐住，假装这样自己便不再紧张。  
次日，松本罕见地起了个大早，将工作挤在上午做完，距离约定的时间还有好一阵子，他已经赶到诊所门口。  
前一个病人还没有结束，他只得在休息室休息室暂且等待。或许是心理作用，一夜过去，肩颈处的那处疼得更厉害了一些，红印似乎也变大了一圈。  
松本焦躁地缠着手指，此刻即便不接受什么检查，他几乎也已经能确定自己究竟正在发生些什么了。  
他终于将迎来自己的第一个发情期。

相对于同龄人而言，松本大概能算是发育得较为迟缓的那一类，他直到15岁才开始拔节，在此之前都像个稚嫩的小学生，而对于一些发育较快的人而言，15岁已经是个足以让他们知道自己究竟会分化成什么性别的年纪了。  
樱井的结是在17岁长出来的。  
这种事自然不会是樱井主动告诉他的，而是松本自己发现的。某次他去洗手间的时候樱井还没拉上裤链，倒也不是成心要往那种地方瞟，可青春期的男孩子嘛，总有一些奇怪的攀比的心理。  
他看见的时候没忍住就“啊”了一声。樱井闻声猛地抬头，脖子也涨红了。  
松本也害羞起来，他低下头，竟然开始去捏自己的衣角：“我、我不是故意……恭喜你！”  
冲水的声音响起来，把他的声音盖住了一点。樱井没听真切，甩着洗完还没擦干的手走过来：“你说什么？”  
他原本已经不再脸红，可不知为何，随着两人间距离的缩短，红色重新从颧骨处漫散开，一直延伸到衣领往下，樱井看起来是从未有过的慌乱，手胡乱在衣服地下摆上擦出好一片深色的水痕。  
松本看着樱井，睫毛乱闪，他竟然还更紧张些，甚至起了扭头就逃的念头。  
但当然没能逃走，樱井已经站在他的眼前。  
“你刚刚说什么？”强撑出来的镇定让语气变得格外生硬，听起来都有点像质问了。  
松本更紧张了，声音一下子没控制住：“我、我说恭喜你成为alpha！”  
简直像吼似的。  
樱井吓了一跳，然后扑上来捂他的嘴：“你要让全社都知道么？！”  
松本在他手心里挣扎：“你、喂！你才上完厕所！”  
“我也刚洗过手啊？”  
“那也不行！”他奋力扭出来，趁着这个机会实践了刚才的想法，头也不回地从洗手间里逃了出去。  
连厕所也没上。  
之后他们还稍稍别扭了一阵，隔了好一阵才恢复正常。  
团里还有一个alpha，是相叶。他是个坦率又直接的人，好像也不太有什么扭捏的情绪，在乐屋里就平常地说了出来。二宫开玩笑似的质疑了一下，他竟然拉着二宫就要往洗手间去。  
二宫和大野都是经历了一场日久不退的低烧之后被诊断已经成为beta的，那场低烧正是腺体正在自我衰退的表现。因而松本格外在意他的每一次感冒，但每一次也都仅仅只是感冒而已。  
他马上就要20岁了，却依旧连自己的第二性别都不能确定。  
Alpha大都分化得较早，18岁以前就会长出证明自己身份的结。以他现在的年纪，也只剩下beta和omega两个选项可选。  
松本被不少人问过想成为什么性别，他总用beta当做回答。但事实上他也并没有那么执着于成为beta，只不过beta这个答案最安全罢了。若是回答omega，必定就会被追问是否是有心仪的alpha。  
这该让他如何回答呢？  
松本在无意间将手指缠成了个有些暗示性的形状，他回过神来，立刻松开了手。  
护士在这时候推开了休息室的门：“松本さん，可以过来了。”  
松本一下子就弹了起来。他快速地眨着眼，将微微汗湿的手在裤腿上擦了擦。

医生拿着信息素相关的报告咋了咋舌：“恭喜你，松本さん，你的腺体已经开始成熟了。你即将转化成omega，并迎来第一个发情期。这段时间你需要注意一些事情，等一下我会给你一本手册，希望你仔细阅读，对自己的身体负责。”  
虽早就料到是这样的结果，但真的听见宣告式的内容从医生口中说出来，还是不一样的体验。他感到如释重负，又觉得心脏整个都被揪了起来，好像是高兴的，但好像又很失望，该告诉谁么？还是谁也不告诉？乱七八糟的念头一下撑满了脑袋，他连眼眶都湿润了。  
医生见多了这样的场景，安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀：“别紧张。虽然你转化的时间较晚，但各项指数都很正常，你会成为一个健康的omega的。”  
这一掌倒将松本从纷乱的情绪里拍醒过来，他猛然回过头：“我大概还有多久会迎来发情期？”  
“一到两周，腺体彻底成熟需要一段时间。在这过程中你会感到诸多不适，但请不要太过担心，都是正常现象你……”  
松本打断了医生：“可我们正在巡演之中。已经到了最后了，绝不能出差错。可以打抑制剂把时间往后推一些么？如果，如果是15天的话……不，只需要12天！这样——”  
“不可能。”医生断然拒绝了他，“你不要命了？”  
医生神色坚决，无论松本如何哀求也毫不动摇，最终也只开出一叠比药店里能买到的功效更强一些的用来掩盖气味的干扰贴，抑制剂是绝不肯给他的。  
“你不要想着去别处买。”在离开前，医生还严肃地警告他，“无论效力多强的抑制剂也无法阻止omega的初次发情，只能白白伤了身体。并非我不愿意帮你，是真的无能为力。一周之后再来我这里检查一下，根据那时候的数值，我或许可以给你估计出一个更精确的时间。”

回家的路上，松本忧心忡忡，他不知道该不该将这件事提前告知团员和工作人员。按道理来说，是该告诉的，提前准备好planB，总比真的事到临头才手忙脚乱来得好。可这样的情况下又能有什么planB？要么就让他上场，要么就不让他上场，若是真的不幸在有演出的那天发情，他们无论如何是会阻止自己上台的。可四人的演唱会，饭们能接受么？……可别说饭了，连他自己都不能接受。  
还是暂且不说了。  
松本暗自下定决心。  
反正这七天里是绝无发情的可能的，万事都留到下次看诊之后再说。

排练间隙，二宫往他身边一坐：“你今天好像不太高兴？”  
松本强装镇定：“没有的事，我只不过……只不过在猜明天你们会给我什么样的惊喜。”  
二宫好像没有相信，依旧似笑非笑地盯着他：“前些日子还说没有期待的嘛。”  
松本推了他一把。  
二宫呼呼笑了两声，不再逗他，拎起水壶就去找别人聊天。松本这才舒了一口气，他本想摸摸已经被贴上干扰贴的肩颈，而手伸到一半又转了方向挠了挠耳朵。  
果然还是很紧张，他根本不擅长隐瞒事情。  
耳朵被挠得红成一片。  
希望、希望他不要注意到才好。如果真的被问起来，就说是对马上到来的二十代的紧张情绪好了。  
松本悄悄往樱井的方向瞥了瞥，看见他正笑眯眯地和相叶说话，汗水顺着金黄的发梢坠下来砸在锁骨上。见他完全没往自己这里看，松本松了口气，刚刚的画面不知为何使他心慌又口干，忙拧开水壶，往嘴里灌了好几口。  
便错过了樱井朝着这个方向投来的探寻的眼神。

坐在飞往广岛的飞机上，松本头靠着舷窗昏昏欲睡。困顿是小册子上提到的诸多不良反应之一，不过才过了两日，他已经需要靠大量的咖啡去保持工作时的清醒。  
半梦半醒间，身边有人坐下，他以为是有什么事情，强撑着眼皮要醒过来。不想，一条毛毯盖在身上。  
“睡吧，降落的时候我会叫你的。”  
是樱井的声音。  
松本的心紧了一下。他仿着樱井的习惯，用手指捏住了这条毛毯的一角，然后缩起腿，将自己在毛毯下慢慢蜷起来。  
之后将他从梦中叫醒的是一瓶冰的矿泉水。  
樱井看着他尚在迷蒙中的脸笑起来：“喝点吧，清醒一下。你这两天精神不太好。”  
松本慢吞吞地接过矿泉水，瓶盖却有些难拧：“还好，只是有些紧张。”  
“放轻松一点。”樱井自然地从他手里拿过瓶子，打开瓶盖后又塞给他，“会顺利地度过的。”  
松本当然知道樱井说的不是他此刻真正担心的事，却还是不可避免地被触动。他突然之间心跳得厉害，连脖颈处被贴好的地方也开始一跳一跳地发烫。  
“嗯。”他点点头，捏紧了手里的塑料瓶：“谢谢，我知道。”

这股滚烫的感觉在松本接过樱井递出的礼物时又一次涌出来，灼得他差点要在这个瞬间大叫出声。蹲在舞台上听他们四个人摇摇摆摆地唱起那首写给他的歌，听到「好きてす 大好きてす」，有灼烧感的那处已经烫得麻木了，只剩虫蛰一样细细密密的痒，顺着脖颈一路四散蔓延下去，连心脏都被挠到。他不自觉地笑起来，眼眶也有些潮了。  
散场了之后，大家都显得有些害羞，对上眼睛，就嘿嘿傻笑起来。樱井挠着头走到松本面前：“喜欢么？我是说真的，可别客套。”  
松本点点头：“喜欢，最喜欢了。”  
樱井愣了一下，嘴巴刚张开，后面的相叶就好大一声诶：“我送的就不喜欢么？只喜欢翔ちゃん的？”  
“送出这样礼物的人根本没资格向别人提这种问题啊！”二宫白了他一眼。  
“什么嘛！Nino当初明明不是这么说的！”  
气氛被破坏了。  
松本卸下刚刚屏住的一口气，捂着脖子转身离开。  
他简单收拾了一下，就拎起衣物往浴室走。在淋浴房门口揭下了干扰贴，也没脱内裤，就把冷水拧到最大。冷水浇下来的时候，他叫了几声，因为没有事先给四肢降温，血管剧烈收缩，窒息感猛地扑上来。松本伸手扶住墙壁，生生挨过眼前的眩晕，迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼，樱井已经站在眼前。  
他吓得后退了一步，脚底差点打滑：“你什么时候进来的？”  
“刚刚。”樱井试了试他的水温，眉毛皱起来：“看你脸色不太对，进来看看。怎么用这么冷的水，不怕生病？”  
松本避过他的手：“没关系，只不过想给自己降降温。”  
樱井多看了他几眼，最终只是打开了淋浴，站在旁边也冲起凉来。  
谁也没有说话，浴室里水声一片。  
有些受不了这样的沉默，松本一阵乱看，开始没话找话：“你怎么穿着内裤洗澡？”  
这话刚出口他就后悔了。  
樱井挑起眉毛：“你不也穿着？”  
“……”松本一时语塞，赌气背过身去。他想起刚刚看到的画面，樱井的内裤湿漉漉的贴在皮肤上，肉色也透出来，更不用说形状。  
他又开始发热，忙鞠起一捧冷水浇在脸上，却不知此刻自己正背对着的樱井看见的又是怎样的一副光景。两人都淋着冷水，浴室里没有一丝蒸汽，万事万物都看得清晰真切。  
松本听见樱井似乎在往这里靠近，他绷直了背，头也不敢回。  
他似乎换了新的沐浴液，有柑橘的香气慢慢飘溢出来。  
就在这时，浴室的门被拉开了。  
“你俩怎么穿着内裤洗冷水澡？”相叶大咧咧的声音响起来。  
樱井的语气带着些不悦：“怎么又是你。”  
“诶？”  
松本已经关上了水：“我洗好了，你们继续吧。”  
“好快。”相叶惊叹，“话说你们刚刚在说什么呢，好吵。”  
“没有啊。拜托，这里声音最大的就是你了。”  
“翔ちゃん今天好凶？松润你说他……诶？”  
松本早就走了。

真正生日的那天并没有工作，但隔天就要赶往下一座城市开演唱会，也没有办法好好庆祝，五个人拉上工作人员一同吃了一顿饭，这生日也就算过了。  
松本接过了他成年后的第一杯啤酒。  
“恭喜你。”樱井弯着眼睛将他手中的杯子撞洒了泡沫。  
“谢谢。”松本已经有些不敢和樱井对视，每每对上那双眼睛，他腺体正在成熟的区域就要开始微微地发烫。  
这、这该不会加速成熟吧……  
他胆战心惊。  
忙完下一场，终于能稍稍休息几天。松本坐立不安地等到第七日，一到营业时间，就敲响了诊所的门。  
医生拿着报告沉吟了一会儿，松本觉得自己的心都要从嘴里吐出来了。  
“我很意外。”医生故意卖关子，“情况与我设想的不太一样。”  
松本就差求他了：“究竟怎么样，您直说吧。”  
“你的腺体成熟速度稍低于平均水平，但也不至于不正常。按照现在的数值预估，距离腺体彻底成熟迎来初次发情，至少还需要5天的时间。也就是说，你应该可以安心了。”  
松本从椅子上弹起来。  
“虽然想对你说要注意身体不要过度操劳也不要过度运动，但以你现在的情况想必是没办法做到的。但即便如此，还是尽量……喂，我说，你好歹听我说话啊！”

此后，松本轻松了不少，连最迟钝的大野也说他脸色变好了。后续的演唱会完成得很顺利，除去相叶将之前浴室的故事当成段子在收录场时拿出来说之外，一切都如预想那样，完美地进行着。  
最后一场结束后，他彻底松弛了下来，之前积攒的疲惫和压力一下子反扑上来，松本手软脚软地摊在乐屋里，连去浴室的力气也没有了。  
可今天的乐屋不知道为什么，好像格外的热，似乎还有哪位工作人员用了味道很重的香水，房里的香味又杂又重。松本揉了揉鼻子又揉了揉脸，还是强撑起精神，准备赶快洗个澡然后回家休息。  
刚走到门口，就被相叶从背后扒住。  
他吓了一跳，差点打人：“干嘛？”  
“一起洗澡么？”相叶素来体温高，刚下了舞台，更是热得像个火炉。汗涔涔的手臂贴在他的皮肤上，触感又湿又滑，激得松本往旁边躲。  
他不耐地推推肩上的手：“你怎么这么爱和人一起洗澡？”  
“一个人的话很寂寞啊。”相叶不理他，反倒搂得更紧了，“还是说你真的嫌弃我？之前我一进来你就走掉了。”  
他身上的气味笼在四周，让松本觉得有些头晕。他被缠得脱力，为了快点脱身，只得答应下来。相叶在回房拿衣物的时候还嚷了一句今天有没有穿他送的礼物。避过工作人员们调笑的目光，那一刻，松本真的很想冲上去敲他的脑袋。

相叶帮他开好了水。松本本想拒绝，因为相叶总是把水温调得普通人的皮肤根本难以承受，但伸手一试，这回竟意外的不烫。  
水蒸气扬起来后无力和困顿感更强了，连抬手洗头也感到费力。松本沉默地大口喘气，加快了动作，他还是不想让身边人察觉到自己的异常。  
刚下演唱会，相叶还很兴奋，他在一边有一搭没一搭地说些有趣的话题，松本也没有特别在意。浴室里不知道什么时候开始有了一股草木的气味，加上潮气，竟让他想起热带雨林，才刚刚觉得自己的脑回路也变得有一些奇怪了，就猛然意识到了什么。  
他一把按住了自己尚未揭下来的干扰贴。  
想起此刻这些不适的症状，松本开始咒骂自己的迟钝和大意，就因为巡演已经结束所以放松了警惕，全让忘记自己还处于要格外小心的时期。  
也许是心理作用，当他意识到这股香味是什么时候，体温好像又升高了，淋在身上的水也变得温热，而相叶却还在一边哼着歌。  
幸好自己的干扰贴没有揭下来，否则一定连味道也遮掩不住了。松本是好奇自己信息素的味道的，但他一点也不想在这样的情形下知道。  
他颤着手把龙头拧上，随意擦了擦就往浴室外走。  
“咦，洗得好快，松润你……松润！”  
相叶扶住即将摔倒的松本。  
“松润，你好烫啊，是不是发烧了？在表演途中就不舒服么？怎么也不告诉我们？！”  
松本在他的怀里小幅度地挣扎，却也只被当成是身体不适的必然反应。相叶的肉体环绕着他，草木香气比之前更直接浓烈地蹿进他的鼻腔，热力被带动，燃得比之前还烈，火终于不止烧在脑袋里，开始慢慢向下延伸。  
被身体反应吓了一跳，松本猛烈地推着相叶的肩：“你、你快放开我。”  
相叶把他当成是生病时候的小朋友：“马上马上，我这就把你带出去。”  
他拉开松本的手，把他扛在肩上架起来。肌肤相亲的动作将松本差点逼出一声呻吟，他羞耻地夹紧了腿。  
樱井是在这时候进来的。  
“翔ちゃん！来得正好！松润生病了，我们快把他带出去！”  
松本只觉得自己的头被蒙进了塑料袋里，氧气不够用，视线也不清晰，而樱井的名字就像是一把剪刀，将塑料袋捅出了一个窟窿，一点氧气和清明漏进来，让他凭空恢复了一些气力。他挣开相叶的手，向正慌忙迎过来的樱井摇摇晃晃地走过去。  
樱井接住了他。  
有柑橘的香气在他的面前爆炸开。  
原来之前闻到的那股气味不是新换的沐浴露，就是他的味道。  
信息素的气味将他仅剩的理智一并熏走，他不受控地将手搂上了面前人的腰。樱井几乎没有迟疑，立刻回抱过来，他们裸露的躯体相触在一起，被浴室的蒸汽蒸出来的汗水也相互交融。  
相叶像只螃蟹似的踮着脚横着从他们身边小心地蹭了出去。  
在热力和欲念完全将自己操纵之前，松本凑到樱井的耳边：“翔くん，我想我是……发情了。”  
他伸手撕下了脖颈处已经半掉不掉的干扰贴。  
杏仁香草的气味一下子在浴室里散开。

松本未曾想过自己的信息素会是这样的味道，是有一些古怪的奶香味，太腻了，一点也不像他。他原以为自己的气味会更冲一些。  
樱井好像也不该是柑橘味的。  
但他又有着那样一头金色的头发，如果非要是柑橘味，好像也没有不合适。  
他意识模糊地看着正在与自己接吻的人的头发，把手放上去揉了揉。  
樱井顺着他的动作发出了一点鼻音。  
他的手已经一路抚到松本的下身，此刻正在穴口慢慢顶弄。其实是也不需要多少扩张和润滑了，他早已足够湿润，情液顺着褶皱流出来一些，整个臀部都已经潮了。  
“冷么？要开热水么？”  
樱井总会在一些时候显露出天然或者说有些残念的一面，怎么会在这种时刻问他会不会冷呢？松本想笑，又被发情热折磨头脑发麻，于是叼住眼前人饱满的下唇，将他试图去碰水龙头的手拽回来，拉到自己的胸前。  
他实在是好喜欢樱井。  
在被进入的动作逼出眼泪的时候松本如此想到。  
樱井的喘息和声音伴随着柑橘的气味将他整个人包裹进了一个名为幸福的茧里，几乎不需要什么抚弄，他仅凭借樱井呼唤他名字的声音就达到高潮，仅仅是樱井正进入着他的这件事已经让他足够兴奋。他随着顶弄的动作上下起伏，肩胛骨在地砖上被撞出红印。可在这样的场合里，疼也是快乐。生殖腔被轻而易举地顶开了，只要是身上这人给予的，所有的都是快乐和欢愉。他记不清自己在这场性爱中究竟都说了多少淫艳秽语，但他记得他在最后那次高潮的时候说出了我爱你。  
然后他听见了回应。听见樱井对他说的爱。  
肩上狠狠地一疼，腔内传来鼓胀的感觉，松本彻底地放松下来，将自己交给一片温暖的云。

“总觉得你的腺体有一些可怜。”  
松本很凶地“哈？”了一声。  
医生乐于看他因为害羞而恼怒，继续用言语戏弄他：“才成熟就被打上标记，几乎一点独立的时间都没有，不可怜么？”  
“不明白你在说什么。”松本恶狠狠地别过头，耳朵后颈全都红成一片。  
“不过这样也很好，解决了之后的发情期问题，工作上也会方便很多吧。”医生将这次的干扰贴递给他，笑眯眯地欣赏着他依旧红成一片的脸。  
“……谢谢。”即便是这样，也在走之前鞠了一躬。  
就是这点很可爱啊。

樱井坐在车上等他。  
“一切都好？”  
松本点点头。他的手自坐上车起就被牵住了，此时无名指也被捏住，正被细细摩挲。  
还是有些害羞，他把手往回缩了缩，但没有成功。  
“下次我帮你贴干扰贴吧。”樱井边发动着车边说。  
“为什么？”  
“嗯……因为想趁更换干扰贴的时候多闻闻你信息素的味道。”  
非常平常地说出了有些不得了的话。  
松本猛地抽回了自己的手。  
樱井嘿嘿地笑出声。

碍于偶像的身份，无论是第二性别也好，他们之间隐秘的联系也好，一切都要藏于人下，放在心里。但其实也没有什么不忿，毕竟他们因此才能相识，走过这些年，还将一直走下去。


	2. 番外其一

最开始提出这个问题的，是一位曾多次与他们合作大前辈。

“我想问这个问题很久了。”相熟之后也就没有多少拘谨，他大咧咧地往松本身旁一坐，“来你们乐屋经常会碰到的那个，”他做了个喷喷雾的手势，“那个，是什么啊？” 

气氛一下安静了下来。连正在和船长快乐通电话的大野都收了声。话题中心的松本强装镇定地朝不远处的樱井瞟去一眼，正碰上樱井也沉下来的眼睛。

大前辈是通晓人情世故的人，面对这样的气氛自然明白自己说错了话，他连忙打了个哈哈：“问了不该问的问题？对不起啊，是我多嘴了。”

松本摆了摆手手：“没有的事，就是香水而已啦，只是没想到您会对这种事好奇而已。”

“诶？那还真是味道清淡的香水，刚刚也喷了不是吗，现在完全闻不出味道呢。”

“是呢。是最近新喜欢上的品牌。味道很淡，但留香很久，自己闻着还挺有存在感的，旁人却闻不出来。不觉得有一股私密的感觉吗？我很中意。”松本笑眯眯地回应。

等将大前辈送出乐屋，众人才松了一口气。气氛还是很紧绷，相叶张了张嘴，半天憋出一句：“要不然下次换一款有香味的抑制剂？也更好伪装成香水嘛。”

二宫翻了个白眼：“抑制剂这种东西怎么可能做成有香味的啊！再说你也考虑一下小翔的感受。”

而从松本的角度看过去，仍然能看见樱井得紧紧的嘴角。

录音结束，两人都还有其他工作，便分头离开。走进电梯后两人默契地一同站进最里的角落，一双手在身体和衣服的遮挡下勾在一起。

“下次在更衣室喷吧。或者盥洗室。”樱井的声音低如耳语。

松本点点头。

之后竟有后辈兴冲冲地跑来找松本推荐香水。话头刚起，松本还有些摸不着头脑。

“诶？是xx前辈说的。说您香水品类好多，还有让外人闻不太出来的类型。”他弯着小指眨着眼，“最近，她要过生日了，听描述是她会喜欢的类型，所以想来向您问一下牌子。 

“啊……啊。”松本面上不动神色，实则则已经把自己知道的所有香水都排查过一遍，“我现在还有事，和你聊不了太久，之后再把款式line给你，就先这样。”

后辈再三谢过。

“最近不见松本桑在开场前喷香水了，这么多年，改掉了这个习惯？”往演播厅走的时候，熟悉的p随口提了一句。

松本扭过头：“你怎么知道那是香水的？”

“不然还能是什么，总不能是抑制剂吧。”p被自己的笑话逗笑了。

松本顺势跟着笑起来：“哎呀，因为有人提起来，担心味道会影响到别人，也就不喷了。也三十后半了，我是不是该从香水毕业了呢？”他装出苦恼的样子。

“这又是哪里的话了。”

注意到这一点的人，意外的不少啊。果然还是要解决一下这个问题的吧。

为了这样的事情，松本竟然还认真地苦恼了几天。 

坐在沙发上发呆的时候，一本台本被递到面前。

抬起头，樱井正弯着眼睛看着他：“下一期vs的台本，还没看过吧。”

松本点点头，接过台本翻起来。

沙发嘎吱一响，樱井坐到他的身边。松本本想往旁边挪挪，却被一把抓住了手臂。

“我有一个主意。”

樱井拿过台本翻到开头，伸手指着开场talk的部分，脸凑得更近了一些，嘴唇也要相互碰上，两人的气味开始慢慢交缠。

“能够解决你的烦恼哦。”

“说到放松用的必备品，大家会想到什么呢？”

松本皱起脸：“嗯……香氛吧。”

樱井接过话头：“之前就想问了，你在演唱会和番组录制之前会往身上喷的那个，到底是什么啊？”

松本偏过头，看见樱井透着狡黠的眼睛，他跟着翘起嘴角，做出调皮的表情：“是什么呢。是秘密。” 

在观众们的“诶————”声中，他与樱井默契地一同笑起来。


	3. 番外其二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这样多重自然灾害紧急集合的日子里，有什么东西能顶掉灾难通报爬上推特趋势前五呢？
> 
> 那当然是国民爱豆组合成员疑似暴露自己第二性别啦（误）

早知道强台风要来，松本算好时间提前做完工作，在经纪人的陪同下一同完成一期冬季屯粮似的大采购，把窗帘严严实实地一拉，准备在家做上几天穴居人。

外面的雨声噼里啪啦，比起下雨更像是往下掉冰砖。气压随着温度一起往下降，有透明的大石头压在胸口让人喘不上气，台风天没办法开空调更没办法开窗，在这样的密室里待久了，头晕眼花，还有点想吐。

松本恨恨扣上看了根本没两行的书，摸出手机，噼里啪啦骚扰聊天列表位居前列的所有人。

其中樱井属回得最快：「被雨声吓到了？」

松本愤怒速打：「谁被吓到了！」

为增强气势，一连甩过去好几个生气的表情贴纸。

「所以为什么不让我过来住啊。」

「在家里才能更好的工作吧？好好check事态吧新闻人。主播君今天也辛苦啦。」

工作结束处于休假期的松本，自以为扳回一盘，在沙发上晃着脚以表开心。

樱井也发来几个趴在地上的贴纸，哄得松本更加得意洋洋。

然后手里的手机便突然啸叫起来，惊得松本差点从沙发上翻下来。

“什么啊？！”他惊呼一声。

手机上赫然显示着防灾预警。

窗外的水声一下子变得更吓人了。

樱井发来的消息紧接着防灾警报出现在屏幕上：「收到提醒了吗？」

「收到了收到了，真是吓人，猛地一声，心脏都不好了。」

一个抚摸猫咪的贴纸嗖地出现在屏幕上。

「我也被吓了一跳。」

「不过MJ也会被这种东西吓到么？还以为他只害怕别人碰他的背后呢。」

「喂！」

「マツモト怒」

偶尔的闲适也很不错，时间就这样慢悠悠地被打发过去。凶狠暴力的风雨声听久了也有些习惯，不知真是动静减弱，还是大脑自动开始屏蔽噪音。松本谨记这样的天气不能开太多电器的安全小常识，连电视也不敢开，于是乖巧地翻出之前丢在桌上的书，重新看起来。

收到ムロ的消息时才想起来之前的录制的节目原来已经到了OA的日子，稍微起了点想开电视的心，但又仔细想过，还是决定安全第一。但刚放下手机刚过一阵，又有消息弹出来。

还是ムロ。

「快去看看推特趋势」

松本以为有什么灾情动向，打开页面刚划几下，脸色就变了。

啊，又因为自己的得意忘形让一些奇怪的内容趋势上升了呢。他的眼前浮现出马内甲头疼的脸，一时间有一些心虚。

屏幕上俨然是网民的狂欢。

诶——？！真的吗？真的是真的吗？那个松本さん？

这难道不就等于公开了第二性别么wwwww所以其实松润是个OMEGA吧wwwww亏他装了这么久wwwwww

呜哇道明寺是OMEGA，超不能接受（打击脸

肯定是节目效果啦节目效果！那个松润怎么可能w

相信和反驳的大概是对半开，还有好大一堆看热闹不嫌事大的。甚至还有一些责备他对女性有刻板印象的内容。松本看着个别言之凿凿他是alpha的言论不知是该高兴还是该低落得好，难道自己是个omega其实是一件很打击人的事情么……？但、至少肯定了自己的演技……吧？

樱井的消息总是在这种时候格外准时：「哟，女优体质的MJ大人！」

「你这家伙今晚很闲？」

「哎呀，实际上，说是忙得焦头烂额也不为过。但这种事情无论如何也不能错过！不过不是很爱出汗的吗？那天是怎么了？」

松本又起了捉弄人的心，甩过去一条冷冰冰的消息：「你是认真的还是开玩笑？不记得那天是什么日子了吗。」

消息变成已读之后半天没有收到回复。松本知道那人一定在紧张兮兮地算日子生怕弄错了什么。

看着那行“正在输入中……”出现又消失好几次，消息栏依旧没有跳出新的回复，松本决定放过仍在加班中的主播先生，大发慈悲地公布答案：

「那天早晨你咬了我一口，不记得了？为了遮盖你的味道，我可是用了比平时多一倍的抑制剂和止汗剂哦。」

「啊！原来是这样。搞砸了！」

松本知道那人一定刚对着屏幕松了好大一口气。

恰逢这时，风雨声暂歇，上网查过，才知道东京此时进入了台风眼。被吵了整整一天后突然安静下来，只觉得空间与时间都进入凝滞，周遭扬起一阵不真实地恐慌感。

手机又震了一下，依旧是樱井。

「雨停了。」

「不过可不要掉以轻心，等一会儿就又要来了。」

「可别害怕哟」

这回没再嘴硬，乖乖地发过去一个点头的贴纸。

然后便又被回敬了那个抚摸猫咪。

果然还是有点不服气。

松本盯着那个过于女高中生的贴纸。

但看久了，竟然也会觉得被安抚。

不知台风何时会重新袭来，但此刻松本倒真的不再感到害怕。


	4. 番外其三

相叶揉着鼻子走进了屋，接连打了两个喷嚏：ドーム里的气味也太厉害了，我都坐不住了。松润人呢？他没事吧？

二宫被发型师按在座位上，脖子以上都不被允许动弹，只得努了努嘴：刚被翔ちゃん叫走了。听说好像刚刚在会场里跑了一圈。

相叶发出好大的一声“啊？”

幸好早点发现了，本番中就麻烦了。

是是。相叶点着头。omega在这种地方还是会有一些麻烦呢。

二宫做完头发，站起来踢了踢相叶垂在沙发边的小腿：性别歧视了相叶さん，会吃官司的。快起来，造型师在等你。

相叶摆手：我不是那个意思啦，我怎么会觉得松润不好呢？不过你之后不都是接着利达，他又去哪里了？

二宫往外走：他今天突然想试试太空舱，可能在里面睡着了吧。

相叶头上冒出三个点，只好乖乖来到椅子上坐下。但刚坐下没多久又很快弹起来：喂，你也不要把刚刚的对话告诉松润。

二宫人已经不见了，走进来的是大野：要告诉松润什么？

相叶立刻转头看向憋笑的造型师：你也不许说。

造型师连忙点头。

松本和樱井挤在一间很小的房间里拥着彼此，四肢与气味都交缠着。胸膛贴着胸膛，心跳也能感知到。

松本的总是跳得更快些，此时将樱井的带快了速度。樱井还在舔着他的后颈，体温偏高的手臂只隔着一层T箍在后腰，酥麻的感觉从两方漫开，在前胸的位置慢慢汇聚。

这算是个大失误了吧。

樱井含含糊糊地调笑。

反省会上会好好检讨的。

松本的声音闷闷的，显然正处于低落的不快中。樱井当然明白他在责备自己，却也没办法对此说些什么，只得安抚地拍了拍怀中人的背，然后将嘴上的力度放得更轻。

咬下去的时候松本一声也没吭。

临时标记结束，松本也没把自己从樱井的怀里挖出来。或许是生理特质，或许是最近真的太过疲倦，这个温暖的怀抱的吸引力突然大到让人难以把持，远胜过了隆冬清晨的被窝，和雪夜房里的被炉。

有稍微赖了一会儿，才勉强把自己从樱井身上扯下来，他觉得自己在那一刻真的变成了片魔术贴，货真价实地听见了“撕拉——”一声。

樱井亲了亲他的耳朵：本番加油。

你也是。他点点头。请多关照啦樱井くん，快点快点要去stand by了。

他们拉拉扯扯地钻出这方小天地，整了整衣服，往后台走去。


End file.
